Oh what an insane day
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: A severs sugar high fic that really shows what happens when I get to the Transformer Movis and sugar...let's watch...
1. Default Chapter

Interesting, Intense and Insane  
  
Anthy: Why am I writing this?  
  
Lita: Because you watched a whole bunch of the Transformers Movie  
  
Anthy: Ok...  
  
Lita: Did that help?  
  
Anshi: Hey...cat-thing...are you making an appearance in this fic?  
  
Lita: maybe...  
  
Anthy: Let's do your description...  
  
Name: Lita  
  
Height: 8'5 at the shoulder  
  
Weight: unknown  
  
Appearance: A large panther-like cat with one feather wing and one mechanical one. Metal plates all over her body. Two mechanical legs and two organic ones. One eye mechanical  
  
Side: Well...Autobots technically. (except she acts like a Decepticon)   
  
Background: Lab experiment gone wrong. Horribly wrong.   
  
Weapons: Right eye laser, two beam claws (mecha legs), organic claws and teeth  
  
Anthy: And her psycho analysis is complete.   
  
Lita: Let the insanity begin.   
  
@@@  
  
Interesting, Intense and Insane  
  
AKA: Oh what a strange day  
  
Life's gonna suck when you grow up  
  
When you grow up  
  
When you grow up  
  
Life's gonna suck when you grow up  
  
It sucks pretty bad right now  
  
Optimus Prime should have known that something was going to be all f*cked up once I sat down and began to write this...but did he bother to stop me? NO! He just brushed me aside and said to Ratchet...  
  
"What's the worst she could possible do?"   
  
Well...let the insanity begin!   
  
It was a bright snowy night day at the Autobot base. Nothing too strange was going on yet, but suddenly, out of the bliu...  
  
Bumblebee: Hey...she spelled blue wrong.  
  
Hey...shut up. It's my story!   
  
BB: But...you spelt blue wrong.   
  
I don't care! Don't make me use my psycho authory powers on you!   
  
BB: shutting up.   
  
Anyways...out of the bliu...there was...uh...a green goblin!   
  
Rumble: Hey! There's no green goblin in transformers!   
  
Well...there is now! Shut up and go away.   
  
Bumblebee: *puts a hand on Rumble's shoulder and leads him away*   
  
Anyways...this green goblin...uh...looked around! And...um...he...uh...did a little dance!   
  
Jazz: What the hell?! This story sucks.   
  
Hey! Don't go there. Okay...I'll start all over!  
  
Jazz: Can I help?   
  
Sure.   
  
Okay...I'll try this with help from Jazz and pixie sticks.   
  
Jazz: Yum!   
  
One bright day in the middle of the night at Autobot HQ when out of the bliu...  
  
Bumblebee: Go on. I'm not saying anything.  
  
Out of the bliu came a tiny little flying turtle. It flew into the base and landed on Optimus's head.   
  
Jazz: And it...uh...squeaked.   
  
Tama-chan: Myu!   
  
And Optimus walked around for quite a while, unaware of Tama-chan resting on his head.   
  
Jazz: Until Hot Rod and Springer began quoting MST3K  
  
Let's watch.   
  
Springer: Oh...look...little potatoes.  
  
Hot Rod: Can we safely assume that a month passes every few minutes here in Flagstad?   
  
And then they noticed Tama-chan.  
  
HR: Um...Optimus...you have a turtle from some anime on your head.   
  
OP: I do?   
  
Springer: Don't squish it.   
  
Yeah...don't squish it. Tama-chan is cool man! *more sugar* And on the other side of the world!  
  
Megatron: You know...I'm gonna go and get myself painted pink.   
  
Soundwave: Did I just hear you right?  
  
Megatron: *dancing around* Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink...  
  
Soundwave: O_o   
  
Starscream: *singing* If you wanna be my lover...  
  
Soundwave: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
And that's what is happening over there.   
  
Jazz: That...was...beautiful.  
  
Thanks. Let's go back to Tama-chan.   
  
Optimus: So...how do we get the turtle off my head?  
  
Hot Rod: The earth is being invaded by cute aliens!!   
  
Optimus: that doesn't help.   
  
Kup: Like the shrypeks of Dromidon.   
  
Optimus: *anime sweatdrop*   
  
Wheelie: I declare...eggs are NOT a fruit!  
  
Wow...that was random. Well...anyways...two dead boys are going out to fight.   
  
Ironhide: Ready?  
  
Ratchet: Fight!   
  
Jazz: Back to back they faced each other...  
  
Drew their swords and shot each other.  
  
BLAM!!   
  
Jazz: A deaf policeman heard the noise.   
  
Rambat: What was that? *flap*flap*   
  
And came and killed the two dead boys...again...  
  
BLAM!!! BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLLLLAAAAAAAM!!!  
  
If you don't believe this lie is true...  
  
Jazz: THEN STOP READING!!!   
  
Wheelie: Here's your fondue pot.   
  
You never borrowed a fondue pot from me. Shut up already.   
  
Wheelie: Oh look...a handful of change...that I can use to buy some candy...   
  
You don't even eat candy!!!   
  
Soundwave: Save me?   
  
Ok. Here...have some pixie sticks.   
  
SW: YUM! *shoves sugar down his throat*   
  
(don't ask)   
  
So...Tama-chan was permanently fused to Optimus Prime's head and became second in command. Hot Rod and Springer got high on life. Jazz and Soundwave and me went off to watch some anime. Cute aliens invaded the world. Megatron got painted pink and Starscream got a career as a pop singer and was later sued by millions of fans.   
  
Um...okay bye! 


	2. A SHINY!

More insanity ensues  
  
Anthy: You wanted it.  
  
Anshi: You're gonna get it!  
  
BPP: *watches transformers movie*   
  
Anthy: O_O ooooooooooooh....  
  
Anshi: *_*  
  
BPP: Mew.  
  
@@@  
  
Okay...I have the magical authory powers. The bots helping me with this fic are Jazz and Soundwave...because they are good to me and I had to save them in the last fic. I couldn't do that to my sweet Soundwave. He's a favorite.  
  
SW: I'm loved!  
  
Jazz: Let's just get this started.   
  
Okay...  
  
It was a bright day in the middle of a snowstorm night at Decepticon HQ. Megatron had gone to get himself painted pink with little heart decals on his arm. Starscream had just finished another lawsuit and was giving up on future dreams of being a pop star.   
  
Blitzwing: *singing* Oh I was born one night one morn...  
  
Frenzy: When the whistle went toot toot   
  
Devastator: TOOT TOOT!!!  
  
Frenzy: You can buy an egg or fry a steak   
  
Devastator: When the midpies are in bloom!  
  
SW: And over at autobot HQ...  
  
Well...cute aliens were invading the base...there was a cute little rabbit and a cute little cat and a bird and a bat and Tama-chan, who was sitting on Optimus Prime's head and going...  
  
Tama-chan: Mew! Myu!   
  
Bumblebee: *twitching* I'm not gonna crack...I'm not gonna crack...  
  
He needs some therapy. Anyone wanna tweak the little guy?  
  
SW: ME!!  
  
Jazz: ME!!  
  
Cliffjumper: ME!!!!  
  
Hey...when did you get into this picture?  
  
CJ: I wanted to.  
  
Oh...well...it's four to nothing... watch and learn.  
  
Bliu.  
  
BB: I'm not gonna crack...  
  
Bliu bliu bliu!  
  
BB: Let it go...let it go...  
  
BLIU BLIU BLIU BLIU!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: GAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *runs off screaming*   
  
All: A HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Okay...stop being mean to Bumblebee. He's too fun to be sent to a mental institute just yet.   
  
Jazz: Let's go to the decepticon base.  
  
Ok...what's going on over here...?  
  
Starscream: *filing though piles of lawsuits* T_T  
  
Blitzwing: Um...Megatron...what are you doing?  
  
Megatron: *high girly voice* Coloring...^_^ Happy happy happy...  
  
Shockwave: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
People...should we save Shockwave too?  
  
Jazz: *rolls eyes*  
  
Soundwave: I don't care.   
  
Um...I'll just put you back on Cybertron. *magic authory powers*  
  
SW: Let's turn back to the Autobot base.   
  
Let's go!  
  
Optimus Prime: *still has flying anime turtle on head*   
  
Ironhide: *sees flying lightbulb* I won't ask.   
  
Preceptor: Look! A SHINY!!! *chases floating lightbulb*   
  
And thus...he chases the shiny---I mean lightbulb down the street...  
  
Jazz: ????  
  
Soundwave: How do you feel...? *testing the effects of caffine on Kup*  
  
Kup: IfeelgreatIfeelgreat!  
  
Let's test him on the control cheat.  
  
Cheat: *squeak*  
  
Kup: SqueakheycheatwhatdidIsayhuh?Squeaksqueakwha'dIsaywha'dIsay?  
  
Um...he scares me.   
  
SW: Wanna play poker?  
  
YAY! BRING IT ON!!!  
  
Jazz: Ok...  
  
*throws cards down* FULL HOUSE BOYZZZZZ!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Preceptor: I caught the shiny!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Blitzwing: *has flashlight and is shining it on wall* Megatron look!  
  
Megs: Oooooooo...  
  
Blitzwing: See that light on the wall? It's a secret portal to Bunny-land!  
  
Megs: Bunnies!!  
  
Blitzwing: Go! Jump into the light! Go play with the bunnies!!  
  
Megatron: *jumps at wall and is knocked out*  
  
Well....that will put him out for a few hours...Um...Bye everyone! 


End file.
